Prompting Amusement
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: This is where I'll submit my KakaSaku LJ Community Prompt Challenge stories. There will be twenty stories in all...for 20 prompts. 02/15/08 Changed the title and updated with new story.
1. Story One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

Author's Note: This will be my dumping ground for the Prompt Challenge over at the KakaSaku Community over at LiveJournal. A link to the community can be found in my profile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Title: Mission Misfortune  
Prompt: 1. A Natural Disaster  
Rating: K  
Summary: Lady Luck doesn't seem to be on Sakura's side

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you alright?"

"Do I really look okay to you?!"

"…"

"I mean, seriously!…would you be alright if you were nearly struck by lightening, only to have the cliff give way underneath your feet plunging you into an extremely cold storm swept river, through white water rapids, over a 100 metre waterfall while trying not to get impaled by flying debris being whipped around you by 80 mile an hour winds."

"… … At least we got the cat."

Staring incredulously at the silver haired man standing with said cat in front of her, Sakura flopped backwards into the mud of the riverbank with a loud sigh.

"Remind me to never accept a mission to rescue a cat in a hurricane no matter how good the pay may be."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Yes it's short…one of the stipulations of the prompt challenge was to keep it under 1800 words. So this drabble popped out which is convenient with it's small size. Hope you enjoyed it…please read and review!


	2. Story Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

Author's Note: "speech" _ thoughts_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Title: Frankenstein and His Bride  
Rating: K  
Prompt: 2. A Haunted House  
Summary: Family fun at an amusement park attraction

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa!…"

Iruka scooped up the young child into his arms when he came barrelling out of the front door of the haunted house attraction.

"What's wrong Obito? Was the Haunted House really that scary?"

Smoothing the silver hair away from his face, Iruka peered into emerald green eyes only a shade darker than their mother's. The six year old huffed and crossed his arms.

"NO!"

"But what about the werewolf and zombie?"

Obito shook his little head. "Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke were too busy arguing."

"Okay then…how about the vampire and the ghost?"

"Auntie Ino was trying to wake up Shikamaru-sensei…he was napping in the coffin."

"Well then, that only leaves Frankenstein and his Bride left."

Noticing the child shiver in his arms, Iruka hugged the boy to him.

_What did Kakashi and Sakura do, to frighten Obito so much to make him scream like he did?_

"They were really scary, huh?"

Pushing himself away, Obito glared green fire.

"No way Iruka-sensei!"

"Then why did you run screaming out of the haunted house?"

Obito shivered once again and made a funny disgusted face while making gagging noises.

"I saw Mommy and Daddy kissing!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: What do you think? Please read and review!


	3. Story Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Title: Death of Innocence  
Rating: T  
Prompt: 3.) A death of a close friend  
Summary: Sakura mourns the death of something that has been with her, her entire life

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura?"

"… …"

"Sakura?? What in the world are you doing?"

"Hey, Ino."

"Why are you dressed like that? Who died?"

"Nobody."

"Then why are you in your mourning clothes?"

"I'm on my way to the memorial stone to pay my last respects."

"Oh? Who are you grieving for?"

-sigh- "I'm saying goodbye to something that has been with me for 19 years."

"Huh?? Okay forehead, I'm confused…"

Stopping in front of the black marble monument, Sakura turned to Ino and pulled a bag off her shoulder.

"Remember the gag gift you gave me on my 16th birthday?"

Bursting into laughter, Ino clutched at her sides.

"Yeah! You should of seen your face when you saw what was in that box! It was priceless!"

Smirking at her blonde friend and sometimes rival, Sakura opened the bag and reached inside.

"Well pig, you can have it back. I won't be needing it anymore."

Giggling at the shocked look on Ino's face, she handed her the gag gift…a replica Chastity Belt.

"What? When? More importantly…WHO??"

Still giggling, Sakura pulled Ino to a spot by the shade of a tree and pushed her down to sit in the grass. Sitting carefully down beside her, the muscle sore pink haired kunoichi let out a dreamy sigh.

"To answer your questions…it happened last night…with Kakashi."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup."

"Well, that explains why you were walking funny…but that doesn't explain why you are dressed in mourning clothes? Did you overexert the old man's heart or something?"

"INO!! Of course not! Kakashi's perfectly fine. I'm here to say goodbye and good riddance to my virginity."

Ino squealed and threw her arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"You have got to tell me everything…I want details!…Is he handsome? Was he any good? How big is he?"

Standing up, Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, good god yes! and I ain't telling. I've got to go Ino…today's my day off and Kakashi is expecting me."

Cackling devilishly, Ino waved her friend off.

"Enjoy yourself!"

"Oh I will…I will indeed!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	4. Story Four

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure.

**Warning:** this story contains mature content and OOC'ness.

_Author's Note:_ I happened to be skimming through one of my story notebooks when I came across an idea I had for one of the prompts from the KakaSaku community over on LJ. Due to work and little personal time, I only got a little down before real life consumed me. But after I came across it while I was going through my notebooks, I had the sudden urge to finish it. So voila! Done! Now, if only I can find that same motivation to hurry up and finish "Of Ears and Puffy Tails"…

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

KakaSaku LJ community Summer 2007 Prompts

Prompt #18: a meeting with the ex

Rating: T - might be pushing M here

Summary: Sakura has some "ex"plaining to do when a conversation is overheard.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**"Ex"-treme Encounter**

"Oh, did I tell you? I came across my old 'boyfriend' the other day."

Chuckling, Ino leaned back resting her weight on one hand. Sucking the last of her frozen treat off her popsicle stick, she tossed it over her head toward the bag situated behind her.

"Haha! Really!?"

"Yup! Sure did. Just looking at him brought back memories….Haha! Remember the time you walked in on me with him in the bedroom a few years ago?"

"Gah! How could I forget?!? Seeing you screwing your brains out was a side of you I never, EVER, want to see again!"

Blushing furiously, Sakura crumpled her wrapper and popsicle stick together while shifting embarrassedly on the tiled roof.

"So, forehead…did you take the ol' 'boyfriend' out for a test drive for old times sake?"

"Ino!"

Smacking her friend on the arm lightly, Sakura laughed. Tossing the garbage behind her, she settled back on her hands as well. Feeling something hit her fingers, she turned slightly to see what it was. Seeing the trash she just threw, she picked it up and turned fully around. With her arm caulked and ready to toss it at the garbage bag, she let out a squeak of surprise upon seeing the man standing silently behind them.

Clutching a hand to her racing heart, Sakura tried to reign in her rising anger.

"Kakashi! What's the big idea scaring me like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Turning around to see what her friend was getting so worked up about, Ino's gaze flicked back and forth between the livid kunoichi and the silent jounin. Noticing the cold, hard glare he directed towards Sakura, she began to feel uneasy.

"Um…"

Shivering under the intensity of his eye as he turned to regard her briefly, she was very thankful when he returned his silent gaze back to her companion. Feeling the atmosphere around them drop several degrees, Ino scrambled to her feet and quickly gathered her things.

"Um…sorry, forehead…I…ahhh…I gotta go…forgot…I forgot I was supposed to work tonight. I…I'll see you later."

Staring in confusion as her friend beat a hasty retreat, Sakura turned her attention back to the man standing eerily quiet in front of her.

"Kakashi…?"

Noticing his tense posture and unforgiving gaze, she grabbed the mini cooler and slowly stood up.

"…are you okay??"

Becoming unnerved by his continued silence, she took a hesitant step toward him.

"Kakashi?"

As the seconds ticked by and he refused to answer her, she gave a slight huff in annoyance and slipped her feet back into her flip-flops.

"Fine! Don't answer me…"

"Who is he?"

"Wha…??"

Stopping what she was doing, Sakura looked over at her lover, thoroughly confused. Taking in his stony demeanour and cold expression, she couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this.

"What are yo…"

"WHO IS HE?!"

Stepping back in surprise at his gruff angry voice, she became even more confused at his attitude towards her. Bringing her hand up in a placating manner, she reached out to him.

"Kakashi, I don't under…"

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Sakura with his hands clasping her upper arms tightly in a nearly bruising grip.

"Who is he, Sakura?"

Letting a squeak of surprise go as he grabbed her roughly, she took an intake of breath in a silent hiss as she felt his hands tighten around her arms. Looking up at him in utter confusion, she grimaced in slight pain when he gripped her even harder and shook with each word her angrily spat at her.

"I SAID, WHO IS HE?!?!"

Gasping at his barely contained rage, she fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Struggling to free herself, she felt her own anger start to build as he practically screamed in her face.

"Let go of me, Kakashi!"

"Is it Sasuke?"

Struggling in earnest now, Sakura didn't want to have to use her monstrous strength to free herself from him. But as her panic increased along with her anger, she didn't know how much longer she could stand this abuse without blowing a gasket herself like he surely was.

"Kakashi…please let go…you're hurting me…"

"Are you FUCKING Sasuke behind my back?!"

Ceasing her struggles, she stood ramrod straight and gave him an icy glare in return. In a deceptively calm voice, Sakura addressed him.

"Let go of me, Kakashi."

"NO! Not until you…"

"Let go of me now, or I swear to Kami I will break every single god-damned bone in your body."

As the seconds ticked by and he didn't release her, she started to gather chakra into her hands in preparation.

Sensing her redirect her chakra, he realized she really would do as she stated. Dropping his hands to his sides, he took a few steps back and turned around. Clenching his hands into fists, he tried to get himself under control.

"What the hell is your problem, Kakashi??…Why the fuck are you accusing me of cheating on you with Sasuke??"

Turning his head slightly, he looked at her over his shoulder. "Are you?"

Softening at his defeated and hurt tone, she walked forward and placed her hand on his bicep. Sensing him flinch slightly under her touch, she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and nestled her head between his shoulder blades.

"Of course not! I love you and only you, you baka!"

Grabbing her hands, he brought them up to his face and placed a gentle kiss in each palm. Turning himself around in her embrace, he pulled her body to his and buried his face in her hair.

"Why would I sleep with Sasuke when I have a most…" Sakura trailed her left hand down to brush over his taut backside and give his ass cheek a squeeze while pulling his pelvis forward to grind slowly with hers. "…fulfilling…love life with you!"

Grinning cheekily at the soft groan that escaped Kakashi's lips, she took her other hand and placed it gently along his jawline.

"There is nobody else in this world that I would rather make love to, than you."

"But I heard you talking with Ino…"

Blinking in stunned surprise as she finally put two and two together, Sakura burst out in uncontrollable giggles.

"Is that what this is all about?"

Feeling slightly perturbed as he watched his pink haired lover's giggles turn into chest heaving laughter, he let go of her. As a range of emotions flowed through him…surprise, hurt, anger, even a little jealousy still…Kakashi carefully schooled his features.

Noticing the change in him, Sakura stopped laughing, except for a few stray giggles that still managed to escape not matter how hard she tried and looked at him with sympathy. Grabbing the fallen mini cooler with one hand and the Copy Ninja's hand in the other, she proceeded to lead him to the roof's access door.

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Wha? Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. I want you to meet my old 'boyfriend'."

Digging his heels in and coming to a sudden stop, Kakashi pulled his hand out of Sakura's grasp. "I thought you said…"

Stopping the second he removed his hand from hers, Sakura turned to him. Slipping the cooler handle onto her wrist, she grabbed a hold of his hand again with both of hers and tugged him toward her apartment door.

"Trust me…okay?"

Reluctantly letting her pull him into her apartment, he warily watched as she let go of him and walked to her kitchen counter.

"Do you want some iced tea?"

Standing stiffly in the middle of her living room, he shook his head in the negative when she glanced over at him. Watching her as she removed the leftover popsicles from the cooler and put them into the freezer, he hesitated when Sakura beckoned him towards her hallway with a wave of her hand.

Noticing his hesitation, she put her hands on her hips. "Come on. He's not going to bite, you know."

Without waiting to see if he would follow, she walked down her hallway and entered her bedroom. Taking out the elastic confining her hair into a small tail at the nape of her neck, she sat down on the edge of her bed. Noticing her silent companion enter her doorway out of the corner of her eye, she dropped the elastic onto her nightstand and turned her head to look fully at him.

Seeing him glance furiously around the room, she chuckled to herself and waited till his eye settled on hers once again.

"I thought you said he…"

"Kakashi…" With a grin plastered on her face, Sakura opened her bedside table drawer and reached her hand inside. "…meet my ex 'boyfriend' "Sensei". Sensei, meet my current boyfriend Kakashi."

In her hand, held out in front of her standing tall and proud was a large silver jellee dildo.

Looking upon the pleasure device in surprise, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her when his brain finally caught up to what she named it. "…Sensei??"

Placing the fake phallus between her hands, she held it like she would the real thing. Bringing it up to her face, she let it slide across her lips, down her chin and throat to slowly glide it over one cloth covered breast and then the other.

"It has been a **very** long time since I played with 'Sensei'."

Swallowing the sudden torrent of drool that flooded his mouth, Kakashi watched on in fascinated wonderment as she brought it back up to her lips and let her tongue glide over the smooth head.

With giddy laughter echoing between his ears, he approached his lil' vixen with thoughts of the many new ways he could incorporate her ex 'boyfriend', racing through his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_End Notes:_ Well, what do you think…Love it? Leave it? If I can remember correctly, there was supposed to be a 1500 word limit to the prompts, but this story got carried away with me and I couldn't keep to that limit. Please read and review!


End file.
